Electronic components such as filters and duplexers have been used in mobile communication devices such as mobile phones to transmit and receive a signal of a predetermined frequency. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-203652 discloses a module including a SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) filter embedded in a multilayered wiring substrate to downsize the mobile communication device. In addition, there has been known a module that includes two or more duplexers to transmit and receive signals with two or more bands.
The standard for the frequency used for mobile communication may differ from one country to another. Thus, when a module includes two or more duplexers and the duplexers are embedded in the multilayered wiring substrate to reduce the size, a process of embedding an electronic component has to be separately performed for each country because a duplexer to be mounted depends on a country. Thus, the production process becomes complicate, and the production cost thereby increases.